Perspectives of an NPC
by Worldwearygamer
Summary: A series of short (around 500 word) stories set in the Elder Scrolls games, exploring what it must be like for the NPC's to interact with the Player Character.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't written anything in a few years, so I wanted to start off easy with a less-than-500-word short story (with more possibly coming). I was inspired to write this after listening to the Overworld theme from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the setting or characters of The Elder Scrolls franchise or Skyrim. All rights belong to Bethesda.

**Perspective of an NPC: Chapter One**

"Thank you for your business!" I say as the last customer for the day leaves the shop. It's finally closing time, and I couldn't feel more relieved. Running a shop turned out to be more work than I had anticipated, but I don't regret my decision to open it. I walk to the front door, savoring the momentary peace and quiet. Opening the door, I happen to see Lars, a young boy who's befriended my two daughters, walking by.

"Good evening, Ma'am," he says politely when he sees me.

"Good evening, Lars," I respond. "Have you seen Lucia and Runa?"

"I think they were playing near the park, around that big tree."

I reach into my pocket and hand him a gold coin. "Would you be a dear and tell them that it's time to come home?" I ask him. He nods, a smile on his face, and runs off.

I close the door, and sit heavily in one of the chairs by the fireplace. It has been a long day, but I still have to cook dinner. I wonder if my husband will be home tonight, I think to myself. He's been gone for longer than usual, and that's saying something. I've grown used to his coming and going, but I still worry about him.

I get up and start adding ingredients to a large cooking pot over the fire. A hearty meat and vegetable stew sounds good, I think to myself. I begin stirring the ingredients, my thoughts still drifting to what my husband must be up to. My hands begin to tremble as my mind seems bent on coming up with the worst-case scenarios. What if he's been captured, or worse, is dead? Will I ever see him again?

On the table sits an apple pie I made yesterday. I was hoping he would be home soon, but it looks like me and the girls may have to eat it ourselves. It's too bad; apple pie is his favorite.

The door creaks open slowly. I look up, expecting my beloved daughters. Instead, he walks in, a tired look in his eye. I smile, and walk to him. Why was I worried in the first place? After all, he is the Dragonborn.

"Hello, my love! Back from some adventure I bet!"

-Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the setting or characters of The Elder Scrolls franchise or Skyrim. All rights belong to Bethesda.

**Perspective of an NPC: Chapter Two**

How did I end up in this situation, I think to myself. Caught in a web, waiting to be a giant frostbite spider's next meal. I was so close, too! Just a little bit further, and I could have been rich! Suddenly, I hear footsteps. Maybe I will live through this after all…

"Hey, over here!" I call out. A man rounds the corner, wearing a set of iron armor and a horned helmet. He carries a sword and shield, and has the look of a fierce warrior. Before I can address him, the frostbite spider descends from the cavern's ceiling. Panic floods into my system, and I begin screaming, "Get it away from me! Get it away!" The man shows no sign of fear, and charges the spider, bashing its face with his shield. A quick couple of slashes take off its front legs, and a brutal stab kills the beast.

"Is it dead?" I ask, not really expecting an answer. The man turns to face me, and slowly approaches. "You did it," I say, "You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up."

"Where's the golden claw?" He asks, a sense of purpose to his voice. That must be why he is here in the first place. How ironic. I quickly think of how I can convince him to free me. I conclude that I may have to just work with him and take my losses.

"Yes, the claw," I explain, "I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there."

The man thinks for a moment, then says, "Fine, let me see if I can cut you down." I respond by saying, "Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you."

With his sword, he begins to hack away at the webs. To his credit, the slashes are measured and precise, and he never accidentally cuts me. "It's coming loose, I can feel it," I say to encourage him. After a few more swings, the web gives way, and I fall to the ground. Free at last! As I stand up, I reach for the claw in order to give it to him, but I just can't do it. I worked very hard to get this claw, and… I want that treasure. I tuck the claw away and take off running, not really thinking of what the man might do. I call back to him, "You fool! Why should I share the treasure with anyone?"

I make it to another room, where the bodies of Nords long dead rest in the walls. As I run past one, I swear I see it move. I only turn my head for a second, but in that second I feel my foot land on a pressure plate. I turn forward just in time to see the wall of spikes swinging directly at me.


End file.
